dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Astor City
Astor City is an innovative futuristic city. History Astor City was founded with the goal of being a world leader in cutting-edge technology and innovations. As a result, it is seen as a futuristic city compared to the rest of the world. In 2004, during Mission Deep Freeze, Alpha Team agents Subzero and Rich commissioned Astor City engineers to design advanced high-tech suits of armor, which would later be called Tactical Operations Armor. Three suits of T.O.A. were given to Alpha Team for their use in battling Evil Ogel. During a later visit to Astor City, PBB collected at least two T.O.A. suits and stored them aboard his airship. In 2010, during the Dino Attack, Dino Attack agent Zero went on a mission to Astor City. He stumbled upon an abandoned LEGOLAND military facility. While exploring the facility, he found a broken Hypno Disk and salvaged several suits of Tactical Operations Armor. Not wanting the LEGOLAND government to know that he was snooping around their secret compound, Zero reported that it was an old Time Twisters hideout. A squad of Dino Attack agents led by Databoard and Voltage traveled to Astor City after responding to Louis's distress call from Enchanted Island. During the mission, Snake of Spades was briefly infected by Mutant Dino Serum. They also salvaged technology to help Cobra recover from his amnesia, allowing him to remember his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos, and so the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. Blade pursued Scoper to Astor City, where he was attacked by Robo-Blade. He emerged victorious over his robotic clone, but passed out from exhaustion after the fight. He was rescued by Nordic and Manga, who were posted in Astor City. They brought him to the city's Dino Attack Outpost, where they were developing the experimental Steel Behemoth mech. After battling two more Robo-Blades, Nordic let Blade take the Steel Behemoth to LEGO City, where he battled Cane in the Anti-Dino Machine. After the Dino Attack, a group of Agents stationed in Astor City have been in talks of creating a new elite undercover task force for crime-fighting in Astor City, making use of the city's advanced technology to improve their performance. This new team is tentatively called the "Ultra Agents". Locations Astor City is comprised of many districts. The Astoria district is known for being the home of the headquarters for Astor-Com Inc. Downtown and Uptown are both areas of high population density. West Village is home to Astor City's Central Bank. The Coleport District is Astor City's eastern port, with a large cargo bay. Cane Beach is home to Astor City's Second Bank. The off-shore Pointer Island is home to a secret laboratory that stores extremely dangerous compounds. Other districts include Riverside, Rookbridge, and Southgate. A secret LEGOLAND military facility was established in Astor City. A broken Hypno Disk was confiscated from the Time Twisters and kept in storage in this facility. Several suits of Tactical Operations Armor were also kept in the compound. During the Dino Attack, a Dino Attack Outpost was set up in Astor City. Nordic and Manga were both stationed at the outpost, where Nordic oversaw the creation of experimental Dino Attack vehicles, including the Steel Behemoth, the Single Occupant Rapid Assault Submersible, the Dragon Light Attack VTOL, and the Hummingbird Drone. Trivia *Astor City's role in Dino Attack RPG is largely retroactive, following the declaration that BIONICLE content was no longer considered canon. Astor City was selected to replace the appearances of the island city Metru Nui in the original RPG due to being similarly futuristic cities. While it did not actually appear in the original RPG, Astor City has been referenced numerous times by the Expanded Universe. *In an alternate timeline, FUTURE attacked Astor City in 2035 and stole the Hypno Disk from the LEGOLAND military facility. They used this Hypno Disk to power their time machine and travel back in time to the Dino Attack. See Also *Astor City/Legends Category:Locations Category:LEGO